fabianandnina's graduationfuture contest entry
by TICKLES3000
Summary: The crew heads out camping for their Senior Trip!


**A/N: Hey so this is my entry for fabianandnina4ever contest! I hope u like it! SIBUNA!**

As Fabian and Nina step through the doors to the drama studio Alfie comes running up to them bouncing off the walls yelling, "Nina, Fabes! Sign my **yearbook! **Can you believe that we just graduated? This is going down in the Alfie history book!"

"Calm down Alfie." Amber said as she closed her **pink cell phone** and turned to Nina and Fabian, "So are you ready for our graduation trip? I am so excited. I'm bringing everything so that I can make a scrapbook of **memories** as each day passes. Thats the only way to get it done right. I hope they have enough outlets for my laptop and printer."

As Amber walks off Fabian tries to tell her, "Amber, I don't think they have outlets in **camping** areas!" But Amber was too far away to hear him.

"This is going to be one crazy trip." stated Alfie as he checked out Amber while she was walking away. "But until we leave in the morning...'LET'S GET READY TO PARTY!'"

As Alfie bounds off Nina and Fabian glance at each other with grins from ear to ear and run to catch up with him. This night would be a blast!

~The next morning~

Slowly one by one Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Mara, Eddy, Patricia, Joy, and Amber slink down the stairs with their bags to meet everyone outside to head off for their trip. "Dude is anyone else still wanting to curl up and go back to bed after last night?" Eddy asked.

Everyone else nodded their heads as they gazed away from the sun. "My favorite part was when Alfie decided to jump on the table and poor the punch on your head Eddy!" Patricia said with a sly grin.

"Yeah," frowned Eddy, "that was my favorite part too. But at least I got him back with the pies!"

"By the way," Fabian interrupted, "where is Alfie?"

Just then they heard a loud honk and a huge old and beat up school bus drives up. "All aboard," shouted Alfie as he leans his head out of the driver's window. "Lets get this party going!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Amber commented. "I am not going to be seen in that!"

"Hey, lots of room to sleep, and thats all that matters." replied Eddy.

"Plus it does have enough room for all of us and our bags." commented Mara.

"And check out this horn!" Alfie stated and he honked the horn again, but instead of a normal horn honk it played the theme to Star Wars.

"Alfie!" Everyone shouted and they loaded on.

~5 hours later~

"Jerome, how much longer do we have I'm getting so tired of listening and watching the make out session between Fabian and Nina?" Joy asked as she sat in the passenger seat.

"They haven't been making out the whole time," replied Patricia, "they've slept the other times."

"At least their entertaining themselves," injected Eddy as he glanced at Patricia, "some guys have all the luck!"

"Ohhh are you feeling a little lonely? I could drive for Jerome and you two could 'entertain' each other for a while." Patricia replied with a sly grin as her and Mara started laughing.

"Thank goodness," Jerome responded, "we are here."

"Oh my gosh," Amber gasped. "Next times we're taking an** airplane** instead of riding in this bumpy, dirty, old thing. Okay, now boys you set up the sleeping arrangements while me and the girls walk to the nearest place to get us some **pizza** for dinner. Get going and no arguing. Come on girls."

The boys shockingly looked at Amber and she rushed off with the girls to walk along the path.

Nina responded first, "Amber, there aren't any **pizza **places around here. We're camping in the woods, away from everything in the city."

"What are we expected to do for food then?" Amber asked.

Mara answered, "We cook our own food while we're here."

"I can't believe that we have to make everything ourselves. Why did we decide to stay here with all this dirt and funny smelling little buildings? What are they anyways?" Amber asked.

"Those buildings are outhouses." Patricia answered. "They are where people go to the bathroom while they are camping."

"You can't expect me to go in there." Amber said shockingly. "I will just hold it until we go back home."

"We're here for 4 days. You can't possibly hold it that long." Joy said.

Nina interrupted, "Since we're out here we might as well get some firewood so that we can get a firegoing before it gets dark."

Meanwhile after the boys set up the tents they went exploring themselves as they waited for the girls to get back. Nina, Joy, Mara, and Patricia were all carring wood for the fires as they walked back to camp passing the beautiful wildflowers that boardered the small creek that ran alongside the campground. Amber was following close behind fighting off the bugs and branches that swung her way.

"Nina," Fabian yelled as he saw her put down the firwood next to the firepit. "Come over here and look at this."

Nina ran over and saw a fawn and her baby deer in the meadow across the creek eating the grass. "Fabian that is so awesome. I love this place. And I love being with you!" As Nina spoke she wrapped her arms around Fabian and soon he pulled her into his arms and slowly gave her a passionate kiss.

All of a sudden a cupcake loaded with frosting hit Fabian in the back of the head. He pulled away from Nina, "What was that?" He asked as he scraped cupcake from his head.

"Now," shouted Alfie, "Rule number 1, if a make out session starts that I am not involved in then the result will be a **food fight**!" Just then he started throwing cakes and pudding at anyone that he could reach. Soon everyone was joining in and the whole camp was covered with food.

As the night went on they built the fire and ate dinner. Alfie got everyone singing koom-by-ya next to the campfire with the couples Eddy and Patricia, Jerome and Mara, and Fabian and Nina all cuddling close and holding hands. Little by little everyone started to go to the tents to turn in for the night until the only ones left were Fabian and Nina. "This night has been so special." Nina said as she turned to Fabian who was trying to put out the fire. "Here let me help you with that." She said as she grabbed a bucket of water. Before Fabian could stop her she had thrown the bucket of water on the fire and a huge wave of smoke spurted up at them. They ran into the tent coughing in order to get away from the smoke.

"I have something for you." Fabian said as he pulled out a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers. "As we were exploring today I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I gathered these for you."

"Fabian they are beautiful!" Nina responded. Just then they leaned towards each other and embraced. As they continued to kiss for a few moments all of a sudden the top of the tent began getting closer and closer until it was on top of them. Outside the tent snickering was heard but sounded as though it was moving away.

Both Fabian and Nina looked at eachother and said together, "Alfie and Jerome." Then they shrugged their shoulders and continued kissing.

As the others gathered around the fallen tent Amber commented, "This will definately be a vacation to remember." Then they all went back to bed to sleep under the warm starry sky until the sun would wake them for the next adventure.

**A/N To fabianandnina4ever, Hope you liked it. Thanks for letting me enter your contest. Sincerly TICKLES3000**


End file.
